Letters & Lyrics
by BHL14
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since kindergarten. Upon Burt accepting a new job, Kurt is forced to move to Chicago. On breaking the news to Blaine, both friends promise to stay in contact, but how long will this last? With only letters and lyrics keeping them connected; will they finally realise after all these years their love for each other is reciprocated?


_**Hello readers!**  
_

_**Welcome to my second fic-isn't this exciting?**_

_**I have had this idea now for some time and as Christmas is over I have been able to find time to write it yay!**_

_**I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas and enjoy the fic.**_

_Italics - Flashbacks/Thoughts/Communication_

**Bold - Song lyrics**

Normal - Main text

Disclaimer: Glee is the property of FOX and the writers. All song lyrics used within this story are not mine. All rights and credit to the artist & writers.

NOTE:

Totally AU: Elizabeth is in this fic yay!...it was mean for Glee to kill her off in the first place so she is alive and well :D

Kurt and Blaine had known each other since a very young age

Blaine only has his mother (Father has left)

Few character pairings which will become obvious within the fic

Rated: M (Smut will ensue in later chapters I promise ;D)

Love love xxx

* * *

_The smell of finger paints and glue wafted through the small classroom of Lima's Local Day Care Centre. Children ran around chasing after their friends, some sat quietly with a colourful vibrant book in the soft play area. Blaine was the kind boy who liked to read and write from a very young age, ever since he can remember he loved to pick up a book and look at the illustrations and try to decipher the meaning of the words on the pages. Blaine looked up from the book in his hand through think brown curls which fell over his honey coloured eyes. The soft call of his name came from the direction of the young toddler who was skipping over to him. _

_Kurt was a very exuberant and loving child; he always carried around with him wedding magazines that his Mom has bought him after his ten minute long tantrums in the supermarket. Non toothy smile always on his lips and dressed to perfection every time he left the house. Like Blaine, Kurt was always wore smart shirts, cute dress pants, colour coordinated daps and to top it off little bowties of all varieties to perfectly complete every outfit. _

_Blaine's eyes followed the other toddler as he slid down next to him onto the spongy mats that were scattered with pillows, toys and bean bags._

_"What ya doing Bwaine?", questioned Kurt who had now started to open one of the numerous magazines he had been holding._

_Blaine lowered his book and turned to face Kurt. "Just looking at the pictures, what you doing Kurty?"_

_"I'm planning our wedding!". Broad smiles flashed on each other's faces and deep blue eyes met soft hazel eyes once again. Blaine always loved the crinkled, freckly scrunched-nosed look Kurt always gave him every time the boy would grin. Kurt loved Blaine's bright toothy smile that, he knew was only reserved for him, because only he could make his best friend this happy!_

_Blaine let out a light chuckle and shuffled his bum over to where Kurt was sitting to get a closer look. "I didn't know best friends could get married?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and started to scribble on parts of the page with a purple crayon by each item which he thought would be perfect for their big day. "Don't be silly Bwaine, I love you and best friends marry all the time!". _

_ Blaine knew his feelings ran deep for this boy, his heart thumped in his little chest at the words he just heard. This was the first time he had heard Kurt say what he had always felt for the boy ever since they met each other when Kurt and his family moved next door a year ago. Both boys became instant best friends and were joined to the hip ever since. He knew he had to say it sometime so why not now? "I love you too Kurty, but what if we don't love each other when we are big and have a new best friend?"._

_Kurt connected his eyes to Blaine's again. "Don't be silly Bwaine, we will always be best friends". He reached forward to pull the other boy into a tight, squishy hug. They held each other for a few moments then pulled away at the sound of the lunch bell. Both exchanged a soft smile and stood up from the soft play area. Linking hands, they skipped towards the door of the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria with the other children._

* * *

It was tradition for Kurt and Blaine to sleep over each others' houses on Saturday nights. They leaned against the headboard of Kurt's double bed watching a re-run of America's Next Top Model.

"Oh my God! Who does she think she is bitching about Kim?!"

"Kurt...seriously? Calm down it's just a show", Blaine tilted his head towards the other boy, let out a small chuckle and turned back towards the TV.

"Duh I know that Blaine but there is no need for that back stabbing".

Guilt panged in Kurt's chest. He knew he needed to tell Blaine about the move to Chicago he would be making with his parents. Burt had been offered a new job as a manager for an automobile parts supplier; he couldn't turn down this opportunity for a better wage and health care plan. Due to his recent bouts in hospital for his heart attack, Burt needed all the financial stability that could be handed to him. Elizabeth knew what Kurt had been going through the past few days knowing that he would have to leave his best friend in Ohio.

Kurt had to tell Blaine, and even though he knew it was going to break their hearts, it needed to be done sooner rather than later. With a worried sigh, he leaned forward and reached for the TV remote and hit the standby button.

"Hey what was that for? Tyra was just about to announce the finalists..."

Shuffling around to face Blaine, he took the boy's hands in his own and sucked in a breath.

"Blaine I have some news..."

"Oh my god, what's happened? Is Burt okay?..." Blaine's eyes widened with concern. That man was like a father to him ever since his dad left his mother two years ago to run off with a younger woman. Even though it was a struggle for the first few months; Blaine always knew he had the support of Kurt and his family whenever he needed it.

"No Dad is fine. In fact he's brilliant...he got offered a new job."

"Wait what?! That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blaine flashed a broad smile across his face. His eyes twinkled, which Kurt always adored. He wasn't prepared for the words that left Kurt's mouth next.

"We're moving to Chicago..."

Blaine's smile faded from his lips, his heart thumped a thousand beats a minute. His palms began to sweat as he searched Kurt's face for any signs that this was just a joke. All he found was the hurt that was etched into the beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at him. Blaine pulled his hands out of Kurt's grasp and manoeuvred himself off the bed. He walked to the desk that was placed in the far corner of the bedroom and slumped down onto the office chair in front of it. Running his fingers through his unruly curls he looked up to meet the eyes of the boy that he could feel slipping out of his grasp.

He exhaled a sharp, stuttered breath which masked the sobs which were aching to break out of him. "You're leaving?"

Eyes still locked on the curly haired brunette, Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't want to leave...but I've got to". Tears began to fall down the pale, smooth skin of his cheeks. His body started shaking as he dropped his head and buried his face into his folded arms, releasing the anguish that bubbled inside him. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension; quiet cries were the only source of sound. Kurt lifted his head; he saw the blotchy red markings on Blaine's beautiful olive complexion and blood shot eyes that were still filled with un fallen tears. It ripped his heart to pieces seeing the boy he loved like this.

Quickly rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, he sniffed hard and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the seated boy and knelt down. "I'm so sorry Blaine". Kurt sniffed again and reached out a hand to Blaine's and linked their fingers together.

**_Sorry_**

**_Is all that you can say_**

**_Years gone by and still_**

**_Words don't come easily_**

**_Like sorry like sorry_**

Blaine tightened the grip on Kurt's hand. He did not want to let go of the one person he cared so much about. Questions ran through his head, why did he have to leave? It was summer and they had only graduated from school a few weeks prior. Both had planned to do so much over the holidays before college started in the fall. Blaine's world felt like it was caving in around him. The scent of Kurt kneeling in front of him made him inhale sharply then release a loud raspy sob. Kurt quickly rose and threw his arms around Blaine's neck embracing him in a tight hug. One hand dropped down and danced small circles over the lower back while the other latched itself onto the material of Blaine's black polo shirt. The hazel eyed boy let out a small cough to clear his throat.

"Kurt you can't leave...I don't have anyone else". He held on as if it was a lifeline. Tears still fell silently down his cheeks and onto the clothed shoulder of the boy in his arms.

"Please forgive me, I didn't know this was going to happen. It breaks my heart to know that I have to leave"

"Of course I forgive you! What about the road trip to New York we promised to do this summer? We were going to try and do gigs in coffee shops and busk on the streets"

A small laugh escaped from Kurt, he pulled back from Blaine's shoulder so he could look at him. A weak smile tugged at his lips as his hands found their way back to the other boy's. Both linked fingers again, anything to keep them from falling apart and to stay connected to each other physically before the time came for them to part.

"Well, we can make a new promise...we will write, phone or text each other all the time. I won't be that far away, we can always plan for you to come and see me once we have settled in. Plus I know you will keep yourself busy with your amazing song writing, you don't know how talented you are Blaine".

**_Forgive me_**

**_Is all that you can say_**

**_Years gone by and still_**

**_Words don't come easily_**

**_Like forgive me forgive me_**

Blaine huffed out a pained laugh and ran a hand through his hair again. Kurt would be leaving to enjoy a new life and probably meet amazing new people and he would be forgotten, he knew it. "What about you? What will you do in Chicago?"

"I'll find a job, save up some money and apply for college there. You will come and see me won't you?" a smile crept to Kurt's face again.

"Of course I will...just don't forget me okay?"

"Don't be silly! You are more likely to forget me when you become famous with your amazing songs and voice box Mr. Dapper Man. Also, remember what we used to say to each other when we were younger?"

"Yes, I remember..." Blaine dropped his head and a smile finally made it onto his face. He would always remember.

"Good, because I love you and you will always be my best friend...no matter what...okay?"

"Okay", he glanced up to the boy in front of him, "I love you too."

**_I love you_**

**_Is all that you can say_**

**_Years gone by and still_**

**_Words don't come easily_**

**_Like I love you I love you_**

Both boys exchanged a warm smile; they knew that time was limited between then and when Kurt had to leave. They settled back down onto the bed after they shared another hug. As usual, the sleepover consisted of bitching about people they were in high school with, watching old movies and re-runs of fashion documentaries and listening to Broadway show tunes. It was now approaching four am and tiredness was overtaking them. They lay facing each other for a few minutes staring into sleep deprived eyes. With mutual understanding they both knew what they wanted; shuffling closer until chests and noses were touching, the boys draped an arm around the others waist. This was the first time that they held each other this close, the only question being how long before they could hold each other like this again? Sleep soon took over and it was not long before they were woken up, still wrapped in each other's embrace from the night before.

**_But you can say baby _**

**_Baby can I hold you tonight?_**

**_Maybe if I told you the right words_**

**_At the right time you'd be mine_**

* * *

Sunday went by in a blur; Blaine knew that it would only be a few more days before Kurt left for Chicago with his family. That day soon arrived. The moving vans were loaded and sent on their way to the town house which would be the Hummel's new home. Blaine could barely bring himself to open his front door and see the familiar family car laden with bags and boxes all sealed up and labelled with the room which the contents belonged in.

Kurt closed the front door behind him and spotted Blaine at the end of his drive way waiting by the vehicle. He looked so beautiful, even with the obvious look of heartache, Kurt noticed the handsome man that stood before him. He always wanted to tell him how he felt but they were just best friends, always had been. He walked over to Blaine and placed the last box into the car on the rear passenger seat. Turning to Blaine, Kurt launched himself into him arms, holding on with every ounce of strength he had in him. Tears stung in their eyes.

"I love you so much Blaine Devon Anderson"

"I love you too Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

"I'll write as soon as I get to the new house"

"You better, have a safe journey"

Letting go was the hardest thing. Kurt climbed into the back of the car and shut the door. He smiled at Blaine and placed his hand on the cool glass of the window. Blaine returned the gesture and placed his hand on his side of the glass covering Kurt's hand. Mouthing their farewells silently, the car manoeuvred out into the road and pulled off down the street.

* * *

Three hours later, the Hummel's finally arrived at their new home. Burt unlocked the front door and helped Elizabeth and the movers with multiple boxes and pieces of furniture. Kurt paced the wide staircase towards the first floor landing in search of the bedrooms. He opened a door at the end of the corridor and looked inside. The room had pale cream walls and carpet; he liked the thought of having a blank canvas to work with. The space was a lot bigger than his previous bedroom, wide front-of-house windows looked out over the small park that was situated across the street.

After a few hours of setting up the furniture in his bedroom Kurt reached for his satchel at the side of his now re-built bed and pulled out his laptop. He began to write.

_Hey Blaine,_

_I hope you are okay? What have you been doing? It has only been a few hours since I left and I miss you so much._

_The house is lovely and my bedroom still needs a bit of a makeover but it will do for now. :D_

_There is no one to talk to and everything around me reminds me of you._

_I wish I could talk to you face to face, instead of email or phone...sucks big time!_

_Mam and Dad sent their love to you and your Mom,_

_Speak to you soon,_

_Love Kurt xoxo_

He typed in Blaine's email address and clicked send. Kurt was slowly slipping into boredom, now Blaine was not here; who else would he talk to? He got up off his bed and grabbed a coat from the back of his new door and headed down stairs.

"Hey you guys?! I'm heading out to grab a coffee and take a look around...anyone want anything?!"

"No thanks sweetie, your Dad and I will be starting food soon though so don't go too far and stay safe" shouted Elizabeth from the utility room at the back of the kitchen.

"Okay see you guys soon, love you".

Kurt scooped up his phone, wallet and house keys from the table by the door and walked out onto the sidewalk. He took a left. Within ten minutes he had reached the outskirts of town past old boutiques, bakery's, deli's and cafs. He came to a stop outside of a small coffee shop. Placing a hand on the door he entered and was met with the smell of ground beans and baked treats which were displayed. Approaching the counter, Kurt removed his wallet from his back pocket and scanned the chalk board menus over head.

"What can I get for you?" A young girl with long dark hair and dark brown eyes stared at him from behind the counter. He snapped his head to meet her gaze and gave her a small smile.

"Umm...one grande non-fat mocha please"

"Coming right up"

Kurt waited for the girl to make his order. The clinking and banging of the coffee machines lulled in the background. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a five dollar note.

"Here you go, that will be $3.50 please"

"Sure" he handed her the note, reached for the coffee that was placed on the counter and accepted his change.

"You're not from around here are you?" questioned the Hispanic looking female, with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

Kurt looked around confused as to why anyone would want to start a conversation with him; "How can you tell?"

The girl replied with a light chuckle, "You look like you stepped out of a Vogue magazine and you are clearly too gay to function".

Taken back by what the girl had said, Kurt shifted on the stop where he was stood. His mouth hung open and was speechless. Who the hell was this girl?! He made to leave the shop by was stopped by a slim arm that reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"Hey no need to be ashamed, I'm gay too. My parents own this coffee shop and I run it with my girlfriend while they're away. I was new to this town once too. I know how you feel...Take a seat angel face". The girl gave Kurt a smile and gestured towards an empty table in front of the counter.

"Am I really that obvious?" A red flush blushed Kurt's cheeks as he sat down, holding the coffee with both hands shifting uncomfortably. The Hispanic took up the seat opposite him and reached out her hand as an introduction.

"Santana Lopez, nice to meet you"

Looking at the offered hand cautiously he took his right off the cup and gave his in return shaking it slowly. "Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you too"

"Where are you from Hummel?"

"Ohio. I just moved here today with my parents. We have only been settled a few hours but I got bored so decided to take a look around and grab myself a coffee"

"Nice, well I'm sure you will like it here. Pretty quiet until you go into the main town. Listen, what are you doing later?"

Kurt was stunned. Being asked to do something by a complete stranger already? "Umm...I don't think I'm busy why?"

"Keep your night free, my girlfriend and I are meeting up with some friends at a bar in town. They have live music there most nights and people we know are playing. Do you fancy it? Help you make new friends and get to know the place a bit better? What do you say?"

Even though he had just met this girl five minutes prior she had a strange confidence which was haunting but underneath there was a likability which was quite intriguing. Plus she had a girlfriend, this was the first time Kurt had met another gay person, other than Blaine of course. What harm would it do by making new friends?

"Sure, why not? It sounds fun. What time?" He shot her a grin and took a sip of his coffee.

Santana returned the smile. "Awesome, I will give you my number. Text me your address at around 8 and Brittany and I will come and pick you up. Dress nice".

"Thank you and don't worry; I always do". Kurt rose from the seat he was occupying with coffee still in hand. He headed towards the shop door. "Thanks again for inviting me, I look forward to it".

Santana stood up too and headed back behind the counter. "No problem fancy pants, I shall see you later".

Waving goodbye, Kurt exited the shop and headed home to get ready.

* * *

It was getting close to 8pm. Kurt quickly sent his address to Santana. Waiting for a reply he checked himself over once more in the mirror of his built in wardrobes. After an hour long debate with his mother about what to wear, Kurt decided on tight dark denim jeans, a dark purple shirt rolled to the sleeves, a black waist coat and leather ankle boots. His phone buzzed on his desk alerting him that Santana would be at his within 10 minutes. He quickly sprayed his perfectly coiffed hair and dabbed on some cologne.

Heading toward the front door for the second time that day, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. He heard a car pull up and a horn blast three times. He shouted to Burt and Elizabeth that he was leaving and left closing the door firmly behind him. Outside his house sat a white Audi A7 Cabrio, inside it was the girl from the coffee shop and also a pretty blonde. He approached the car and opened the rear passenger door.

"Hey, nice wheels"

"Thanks, this is Brittany. Brittany this is Kurt"

"Hi! You were right San, he does look like a pretty dolphin! You look beautiful Kurt!" Kurt laughed at the compliment and thanked her.

Santana put the car into drive and pulled off. They reached the bar twenty minutes later and pulled into a free parking space. All three stepped out of the car and headed toward the main entrance to the building. The sharp acoustic sound of a guitar rang through the bar via the speakers that were set up on the stage. The place was dimly lit with only a few fairy lights attached to the ceilings and the faint glow of candles on dark wooden tables. They walked towards the bar and placed their orders. Kurt settled for a Diet Coke and accepted the drink from the bar tender.

Santana spotted two people sitting in a circular booth by the side of the stage, which was currently occupied by a dirty blonde male, who had a short spiky hair playing his Gibson. Kurt noticed that he sounded pretty good, not as good as Blaine though. _Blaine..._

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he could hear his name being called to be introduced to the occupants of the table.

"Kurt this is Sam and Quinn, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. We all went to school together. Sam, Quinn, this is Kurt; he has just moved here from Ohio. He wandered into my coffee shop earlier looking lost so I took pity on him and asked him to join us tonight".

Kurt laughed and shook the male and female's hand. "It's lovely to meet you both and thank you for that introduction Santana. Just to clarify; I wasn't lost". Quinn shuffled over to allow room for Kurt to sit down.

"Lovely to meet you too Kurt, are you enjoying your first day in Chicago?"

"Yes, my first day has been nice. I am so sorry if I have crashed your get together".

"Oh don't be silly Kurt, the more the merrier. It's about time we had more sophisticated people in here anyway", interjected Sam from the other side of Quinn. Kurt shot the couple a smile and took a sip of his drink.

"I couldn't agree more". Kurt spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice behind him. There stood the boy that had previously been performing his set on stage. He was dressed in loose jeans, a plain t-shirt and skate boarding trainers. He was very handsome; tall, slim with piercing blue eyes. Kurt's mouth dropped open in awe.

"Isn't anyone going to introduce us?" questioned the tall stranger who had now locked eyes with Kurt.

Santana spoke up next. "This is Kurt, he's new to town. I asked him to hang out with us. I hope you don't mind?"

"That's certainly not a problem at all. Very nice to meet you, my name is Owen". With a wink, he offered his hand to Kurt who took it immediately.

Taking in the sight that was in front of him, Kurt breathlessly replied; "It's lovely to meet you too..."

* * *

Signing into his emails, Blaine was notified of one new message in his inbox.

_New message from: Kurt Hummel_

His stomach flipped when he noticed it. He clicked on the link and began to read. A smile formed on his face, he had re-read the message about five times before he clicked the reply button. Just knowing Kurt was missing him after only a few hours made his heart flutter. From reading the message it didn't seem that Kurt had met anyone, especially a new guy. That was good, right?

_New message to: Kurt Hummel_

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Hey Kurt!_

_I am missing you so much too. I am doing fine, but I would be even better if you were still here in Ohio. Have you even set foot outside the house yet? Lol. _

_I have just been writing a few songs as usual with Nick and Jeff. We have decided that we are going to try and start a band. What do you think?_

_Made any friends yet? Have you tried the coffee? I bet it's not as good as the Lima Beans ;)_

_Glad to hear the house is nice and I miss seeing your face too._

_Hope to speak to you very soon, ring me when you have the chance I would love to hear your voice._

_Much love back to your Mam and Dad. Mom sends her love as usual._

_Love, Blaine xoxo_

* * *

**YAAAAYYYYY! **

**First chapter finito :D**

**What did you think?**

**Reviews would be amazing as always.**

**Song: Tracy Chapman - Baby Can I Hold You Tonight **

**See you all next time...second chapter should be up within a week. **

****Also those who have read Locked In; third chapter should be up by Saturday!****

**xxx**


End file.
